


Let us go then, you and I, when the evening is spread out against the sky

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [28]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 28.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let us go then, you and I, when the evening is spread out against the sky

One of Pepper’s favorite things about Stark Tower is the balcony, and since Tony’s in Malibu, the three of them are all spending the evening outside, looking up at the stars. The stars and the company she keeps are both an incredible view, and she’s never felt more content. Maria dragged a couch outside so they could curl up together, and they’re a happy nest of warmth and cocktails. 

“I know we’ve lived here for a while, but the view still amazes me,” Natasha says, and Pepper’s glad she can give Natasha something this nice. She’s well aware that Natasha and Maria come from rough backgrounds, especially Natasha, and she wants to do everything in her power to give them the world. 

“The stars, or the people? Because a certain someone is glowing,” Maria says, cocking an eyebrow at Pepper. Pepper realizes that her wonderful mood is making her glow slightly orange, and she blushes, making herself glow even further. 

“We don’t even need a lantern,” Natasha says, laughing. She presses a kiss to Pepper’s cheek, and Maria does the same thing. Flustered, Pepper’s hands come up to hide her face for a moment. In a room full of businessmen she is made of pure steel, but with these two, she absolutely melts. 

“Be careful, you might make me spontaneously combust. Literally.” She’s half-serious, knowing that if she gets too flustered, there’s still a chance she might lose control. She’s gotten a lot better at it lately, but there’s always that off chance, and she wouldn’t want to hurt them. 

“All right, all right.” Natasha snuggles into Pepper’s side instead, and Pepper sets her cocktail down so she can wrap one arm around each woman. She loves to be held, but it’s nice to be the one doing the holding, too. 

“I wish every night was like this,” Maria says, and Pepper reached her hand up to stroke through Maria’s hair. Maria leans her head against her shoulder, and Pepper basks in the feeling of having the people she loves most so close to her. 

“I know. But there will be more nights like this, I promise.” No matter what chaos came their way, Pepper was determined to endure it. If there was anything Maria and Natasha deserved, it was happiness. And if she happened to come along for the ride? That was all right too. 

 


End file.
